1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing pattern producing method, a photomask manufacturing method, and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the dimensions of semiconductor devices are scaled down, it becomes increasingly difficult to form patterns on a semiconductor substrate as they are designed. For this reason, in generating data for a mask pattern to be formed on a photomask, assist patterns are added (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-313253 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-227407). When a writing pattern is produced, it is usually divided into a plurality of graphic forms for writing.
With conventional writing pattern producing methods, however, it cannot necessarily be said that writing patterns are formed accurately.